Magazine Model
by Lockhart Harper
Summary: seorang lelaki berkulit putih baru saja pulang dari minimarket. Namanya Min YoonGi. Ia telah lulus SMU namun masih belum memutuskan untuk kuliah atau kerja.Jungkook dan Chim bekerja sebagai "Model YAOI" di suatu majalah. BL! YAOI! GAJE! NC! TYPO! Dll.. YOONMIN,VKOOK RATED: M, BANGTAN, BTS, UPDATE KILAT!
1. Chapter 1

MAGAZINE MODEL

.

BY: JESSICAIU

.

RATED: M

.

WARNING: BL! YAOI! GAJE! NC! TYPO! Dll..

.

YOONMIN,VKOOK

.

Note: Njee datang lagi membawa FF setelah asik main Rp/? :'v

Happy reading!

* * *

seorang lelaki berkulit putih baru saja pulang dari minimarket. Namanya Min YoonGi. Ia telah lulus SMU namun masih belum memutuskan untuk kuliah atau kerja.

sambil menatap langit, Yoongi mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek itu di pagi yang sangat dingin. Bodohnya dia tidak membawa jaket bersamanya. Halte bus, disana yoongi kini sedang menggerutu karena cuaca yang terlalu dingin. "cuaca ini terlalu dingin! kenapa harus sedingin ini?" gerutunya kesal sambil dilihat beberapa orang yang juga menunggu di halte.

beberapa saat setelah yoongi menggerutu kesal, akhirnya bus datang juga. Yoongi mengambil belanjaannya lalu memasuki bus. tidak lupa ia memberikan tiket bus yang telah ia beli. Yoongi duduk di kursi dekat jendela karena kursi lain telah penuh.

Bus itu melaju dengan kencang. Sialnya, Yoongi terus mencoba menghangatkan dirinya karena jendela bus yang tidak bisa ditutup. Mulut itu kembali menggerutu kesal, sampai akhirnya ada seorang laki-laki yang tubuhnya 1cm lebih pendek darinya yang duduk disampingnya mentapnya dengan aneh.

"kau kedinginan tuan?" tanya laki-laki disampingnya.

yoongi menatap laki-laki itu yang tidak lain lebih muda darinya. "Kau memanggilku dengan kata 'tuan'?"

Suara dingin Yoongi membuat bulu kuduk laki-laki muda di sampingnya bergidik. "Ah, anu... maaf... aku terbiasa melayani-Ups!". Laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekilas itu membuat yoongi penasaran.

"melayani apa?"

"aniyo... tidak jadi"

"melayani raja? kau orang inggris?"

"Tentu saja bukan! sangat mustahil aku melayani raja inggris!"

"lalu?"

Yoongi terus bertanya pada laki-laki itu. 'kenapa orang ini sangat ingin tahu,eoh?' pikir laki-laki itu sambil menggigit bibirnya. "aku...aku..." Kata-kata terputus itu keluar dari mulutnya menambah kerutan pada dahi yoongi.

"tunggu, sebelum kau ucapkan, boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" Sela yoongi.

Laki-laki itu menatap ke arah yoongi dengan panik. 'tidak ada yang boleh tahu namaku!' pikirnya.

"panggil saja Jim- eung... Panggil saja Chim" balas Chim-laki-laki itu- sambil tersenyum ragu.

Yoongi ikut tersenyum. Ini senyuman pertamanya di pagi hari ini. "baiklah. Aku Yoongi. silahkan lanjutkan penjelasanmu tadi"

Chim meneguk ludahnya. "aku terbiasa melayani...ung... aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"wae?" Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya lagi.

"pokoknya... aku kerja di bar. Bar Lovetender" Blas Chim sambil tersenyum. "Datanglah kesana nanti malam jika kau mau"

Yoongi tidak berkata. Dirinya hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Jungkook -Adik Chim- kini sedang merapihkan baju yang telah ia ambil dari jemuran. Kebanyakan Baju itu adalah baju "PEREMPUAN" karena Jungkook dan Chim bekerja sebagai "Model YAOI" di suatu majalah. Sebenarnya nama Chim bukanlah "Chim", itu hanya nama panggilan saja. Nama aslinya adalah JIMIN, Park Jimin. Jungkook pun mempuanyai nama panggilan. Yaitu Kookie.

Cklek...

"Kookie.." Suara itu. Suara berat dan husky.

ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ Jungkook sedikit bahagia mendengar suara itu. Karena pemilik suara itu tidak lain adalah Kim Taehyung, Rekan model yaoi-nya yang menjadi seme dan belakangan ini mereka telah berkencan.

drap..drap..drap!

Hug!

"Hyung! akhirnya kau pulang!" Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung. Walau tubuh hyung-nya ini tidak terlalu gemuk dan keras untuk dipeluk, namun entah bagaimana Hati jungkook terasa lemah dan menyerah kepada Taehyung jika memeluknya. "Kau lama sekali!"

"Maafkan aku Kookie... Manager bilang aku harus melakukan beberapa Photoshoot dulu." Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedikit merasa bersalah sambil menatap kekasihnya.

"ah! Gwenchana hyung..." Jungkook tersenyum lebar sambil mencoba mencium pipi taehyung. ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ

"ah iya... besok tidak ada photoshoot lagi kan?" tanya Taehyung.

"tidak"

"Berarti besok ada waktu untuk dirimu menenangkan diri dan beristirahat selama 12 jam lebih"

"istirahat untuk apa?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Hari ini kau dan aku akan berada di kasur. Kau akan menjadi candu-ku malam ini honey.."

ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Pipinya memerah. "a-a... Hyung?"

"kau mau?"

"t-tentu...terserah dirimu hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

BACOTAN AUTHOR:

ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ Masih mo baca lanjutannya? ada yang mo baca? :g gue bakal update kilat loh '-'

Dont forget to fav or follow or review ya guys!

/4-november-2015/


	2. Chapter 2

AnnyeonG!

Maafkan aku, tapi FF ini telah hilang dari documentku, maafkan aku, aku usahakan membuat storynya lagi lain kali.

BY: author


End file.
